


Gods

by AceLucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, En Dwi is a delight, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Home, In which Tivan is grumpy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post sex cuddles, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: The reader is unable to return to earth, they have found themselves a home with Taneleer Tivan on Knowhere and over the months start to understand his mood swings, needs etc and they two end up in a relationship of sorts.The reader and Tivan take a trip to visit En Dwi Gast on Sakaar, where they and En have a heart to heart about what she desires. Tivan is a looking weary and low so the reader decides to cheer him up (enter fluffy and romantic stuff) before taking it to the bedroom (enter smut). Whilst in the middle of pleasuring one another, En enters and decides to make himself useful...





	Gods

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note, firstly this hasn't had a beta so if anyone notices mistakes (especially regarding tense) I won't be offended if you point them out and as always I appreciate feedback! 
> 
> Secondly, when I started typing this I was writing 'Tivan', this then changed to 'Taneleer' and I preferred the latter so amended all references to his character. If you spot the odd one where it's different, apologies. With En Dwi Gast, I refer to him as En Dwi throughout.
> 
> Sibling incest tag due to Taneleer Tivan/En Dwi Gast - I appreciate it depends on who you're talking to and source/who you are as to whether you see them as brothers. But as I'm referencing the MCU and like to believe they're brothers canonically like our dear Jeff Goldblum and many others, that's how I'm writing them. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

“You wished to see me?” Your voice shook a little as you spoke.

“Yes dear, come here,” he curled his finger, motioning for you to come forwards. 

You walked with some trepidation, you had gotten to know Taneleer well over the months and knew how volatile his mood could be. 

However as you reached him, he looked sad, smiling only when you were close enough for him to reach out and stroke your arm. Sensing his low mood, you sat on his lap so you were facing him, you cocked your head to the side.

“You look weary Taneleer…” you stroked his white hair in an attempt to soothe him, you noticed it was a little greasy and that he probably hadn’t washed it in a few days. You made a mental note to wash it for him later. 

“I am always weary my dear,” he replied as he took your hand in his own and pressed it against his cheek, “Oh but your warmth.”

He gave a sigh, pulled your hand away and kissed it. 

“You are exquisite, you know that?”

You smiled and kissed his forehead. You had no home, not anymore, everything you had was gone, but you had found a home with Taneleer. 

“What can I do my love?” You asked. 

“Hmmm please an old man?”

You smiled, bent down to kiss his forehead again and replied, “Okay.”

You massaged his shoulders, making sure to rub hard, there were more knots in between his shoulder blades than in an ancient tree.

“You’re so tense all the time.”

Taneleer huffed, “I have a lot to think about.”

“But you don’t always need to be thinking, you don’t always need to be doing something, you know that right? Sometimes, sometimes it’s okay to do nothing.”

He snorted again and looked up at you, “How would anything get done?”

“Well,” you recalled one of your favourite stories from earth, “Doing nothing often leads to the very best of something.”

He stared at you in disbelief for a moment, “And what ancient wisdom is this?”

“Winnie the Pooh,” you said as you kissed his cheek, his skin was worn and rough.

“Winnie the wha?” 

You giggled, “Winnie The Pooh, he’s a bear of sorts and very fond of hunny.”

“A bear?” he repeated.

You nodded, “A silly old bear, a little bit like yourself I must say.”

There was a flash of anger for a moment, but it softened as he started to laugh, “I suppose I haven’t been much fun to be around recently have I?” He ran his fingers through your hair, twisting it to the side over your exposed shoulder. 

“This is my home now,” you said, “Well not here on Sakaar, but with you, on Knowhere. Although….”

Taneleer seemed concerned and took hold of your hands, “If you want to be free of me, you are free.” 

You closed for eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of his hands rubbing yours, warm and safe. 

“No, Taneleer that’s not what I meant, I just meant, couldn’t we move somewhere more… somewhere nicer? Somewhere brighter? With trees and mountains, a lake, animals… Somewhere with,” you paused for a beat and gave a sigh as you said, “Life.”

As you spoke it felt like a weight had been lifted at long last, you had been wanting to have this discussion with Taneleer for some time but never found the right moment and were worried it would set him off into one of his rages. You had been staying with En Dwi Gast in his home on Sakaar for a week now, you and En Dwi had gotten on like a house on fire, playing games, drinking, enjoying life’s small pleasures. Taneleer had not seemed amused at how well you had gotten on with his brother, but you saw it as a good opportunity to help build bridges between the two.

En Dwi had asked you how you found Knowhere, you were honest with him. Sakaar wasn’t exactly the height of the great outdoors, but there was life and colour and exuberance to be found there. 

“Come on Taneleer,” you caught his lips in between your own before he had a chance to protest. His mouth was softer than it appeared, his lips were large and plump, perfect for kissing and he was far more giving than most would imagine. 

Your lips were locked for several minutes as you ground your hips into his lap, making him moan into your mouth, You could feel him getting hard as you rode his lap.

When you broke off he spoke, “How could I resist you?” He said coyly.

You didn’t even ask, just got off his lap and went to take a hold of his hand, guiding him to the lavish four poster bed. 

“Now, pick me up and take me to bed.” You commanded.

Taneleer needed no encouragement, he picked you up in his arms as if you were as light as a feather, your legs wrapped around his hips as he started to kiss you again.

“My love,” he murmured into your ear as he sucked on your earlobe.

“Taneleer I need you.”

“All in good time my kitten.”

You giggled when he said this, it had become one of many pet names he had decided suited you.

You purred as you nuzzled into his chest.

Taneleer slowly lowered you onto the bed, once you were laid down he sat on top of you, one leg either side, pinning you down. He slipped off his fur cloak and you heard it hit the ground. 

You meowed at him and playfully reached out to pull him closer. He just watched and leant his weight backwards so you were unable to reach him as his strong hands came down onto your arms and pinned you to the sheets. You continued to roll your hips upwards knowing that this way you had some control over him. You both knew that you were the one leading this dance.

That was how it always was in the bedroom, the two of you would fight for dominance, sometimes you would play his kitten, allow him to take over completely as the words, ‘daddy’ rolled off your tongue. Other times, like today, you had other ideas in mind and knew how to have him unraveling from top to bottom. 

Taneleer let go of your arms in a moment of weakness he realised he just had to touch you. One hand supported his weight on the bed, but the other cupped your breast and squeezed softly. He tried to push the material of the dress you were wearing down, but it was too tight. Instead he just watched your nipples grow hard from the pressure. 

Your hand traveled down to his crotch and squeezed his hard member, this caused Taneleer to cry out, half in pain and half in pleasure. 

“Y/N,” he moaned as he bucked into your hand and then bit down into your neck and started to suck.

Your hips rolled uncontrollably, you wanted him inside you, but in the same breath you needed to make him come undone, knew you wanted to take your time with him today. 

“Taneleer,” you purred. “Come on, let’s get you outta this,” you pushed him off you so he was laid on the bed to the side of you.

“Sit up a moment,” you ordered. 

As he sat you were eye level with him, he took this moment to his advantage, pulling you in for a kiss. You pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor, as he lay back down you started to undo his belt, gold and shining under the lamps in the room. You slid his pants down round his ankles, undid his boots and threw them to the floor, then pulled his undergarments off. 

The moment his cock sprung free he let out a cry of relief, it was red, throbbing, twitching with the anticipation of needing your lips, hands, pussy, anything to make him feel safe and warm. 

“There, there my love,” you cooed, “I’ll make it all better.”

“You always do,” he laid his head back into the nest of pillows, put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was defeated, now you knew, he was giving himself over to you, allowing you to do with him whatever you pleased.

You stripped off your clothes so that you were naked and then straddled his lap, bending down to kiss him, only then did he open his eyes again.

“Gods you’re beautiful,” he murmured and stroked the hair that had tumbled down your face. “How’d I ever get so lucky?”

“You know I don’t believe in luck,” you said. 

“No,” he spoke through kisses as he reached up to caress your breasts, pinching your nipple tightly. 

“I think today we should do something different,” you said.

He didn’t argue, just nodded.

You removed yourself from where you were sat and moved up the bed a little. 

You lowered yourself onto Taneleer’s face, your back arched as you sat and his tongue got to work almost instantly, causing you to moan out loud and squirm. You ground your hips into his face, with each brush of his tongue you believed you might explode. 

The only downside to sitting like this was that you couldn’t see his face, but you had seen the look of ecstasy many times before and as you closed your eyes you could picture it. Perfection.

You looked down at his chest, bent down and ran your hands through his chest hair, then along his snail trail. You placed your hand on his pubic region, your thumb and index finger spread wide so that no part of you was touching his throbbing, leaking cock. Instead your hand was nestled in his silver pubes, your finger tips gently pressing on his large balls. 

You lifted your hips a little to allow him to breathe, he groaned as he took a deep breath, “You are the sweetest flower,” his words tickled your sensitive silk. 

You sat back down and this time bent forward, licking the tip of his cock. He bucked his hips to gain more friction. You decided you were going to take your time, just like with a drink of your choice, you want to enjoy it, savour the flavour. There’s no point spoiling something you have built up to enjoy so much. You continued to lick the lip, tasting his salt, your tongue working in small motions. You felt Taneleer do the same to you, mimicking your tongue as he continued to eat you.

You moved a little so you could lick all down the underside of cock to the head. You gave him several more gentle licks, no real rhythm so he had to keep guessing when he would next feel you. Then you swallowed him whole without warning, even though his cock hit the back of your throat, you forced yourself not to gag. You bobbed your head up and down, your hand now wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing him tightly. Every time your head came up, your hand slid along his thick member and back down again. 

You sat up again, worried that he would be turning blue.

“Ahhhhhh y/n,” Taneleer moaned. 

“You like this?”

“Please, don’t stop,” he sounded close to tears. 

You obliged and lowered yourself back onto his face and continued to suck, rolling your tongue as you did so. 

You didn’t even hear the door open, the first you were aware of what happened is when you heard a familiar voice speak, “My, my what do we have here?”

A part of you died on the inside, a part of you was excited, you squeezed your thighs a little tighter round Taneleer and slowly you let his cock bob out of your mouth, pre-cum glistening on your lips. You looked up into the direct gaze of En Dwi, you swallowed hard, “En…” you said almost inaudibly. 

You realised at this point Taneleer had no idea his brother had snuck into the room. En looked at you and put a finger to his lips to shhh you. You nodded, flashing him a cheshire cat grin.

You let Taneleer breathe again, but didn’t lift your body too far off him incase he saw who had entered. En Dwi left his robe on but removed his trousers, with a few pumps on his cock he was hard as a rock.

He placed his fingers by your mouth, you sucked on them obligingly, watching En Dwi’s face come over with desire and pleasure. He removed his fingers from his mouth and reached behind, you didn’t need a mirror to see where he was going with those finers. With ease he slid his fingers inside himself, fucking himself gently and then a little harder just a few times to prepare for his brother’s cock. 

You ground down on Taneleer’s face again as he sucked your clit, your eyes fluttering open and closed in ecstasy. 

En Dwi climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above Taneleer, you grabbed hold of Taneleer's cock and held it steady for En Dwi to lower himself onto it. 

En Dwi’s eyes shut as he slid down onto Taneleer’s cock, a low growl emitting as he did so. 

Beneath you Taneleer shuffled, it would have been obvious this pleasure was not from your hands or mouth. You lifted yourself off him for a moment.

“What?” He sounded startled.

Another moan interrupted his thoughts as En Dwi lifted himself and then thrust himself back down.

“It’s okay my love,” you said as you reached back and stroked his hair, “En Dwi has decided to pay us a visit.”

Taneleer made another sound now, it was one you hadn’t heard before, a deep arousal.

En Dwi looked at you and lent in for a kiss, you obliged, leaning forward a little, riding Taneleer’s face as you and En Dwi explored one another’s mouths with your tongues. He nibbled on your lower lip and pulled you a little closer to him. He kissed differently to his brother, not that there was anything wrong with either of them. En Dwi roughly nibbled your lip again, before burying his tongue well and truly inside your mouth. It was sloppy and wet, but no less arousing than the more delicate then fierce kisses of Taneleer. 

He was slightly less gentle, which surprised you. Then again En Dwi was famous for his orgies and love of the sins of the flesh. Taneleer Tivan on the other hand, after his wife, it was virtually unheard of to see him with anyone that could be considered a lover, even if just for a night. 

“Ugh gods,” you moaned.

“Yes, we are aren’t we,” En Dwi chuckled as he took a breath.

You grinned up at him, you knew this should feel so dirty and wrong, you should feel disgusted in yourself and yet all you felt was love. There was a moment in the bedroom where you felt safer than you had in years. 

“En…Tivan…” you moaned as you arched backward, your hair tumbling over your shoulders. 

En Dwi continued to ride his brothers cock, building up a good pace as you matched the pace with your hips, you almost felt sorry for Taneleer and knew he would be ready to explode. 

You reached forward to touch En Dwi, not that he needed help with achieving orgasm when it came to it. You wrapped your hand around his cock and with a few flicks of your wrist you recognised the look on his face, it was the look that told you everything was for a reason. The seconds leading up to orgasm where the world falls away, as he opened his eyes to watch you riding his brother’s face, all he could see were stars as he exploded. 

En Dwi was the first to cum, a hot white stream spurted from him and landed partly over your belly and mostly on the chest and belly of his brother. En Dwi remained seated and though it seemed too much for him to bare he managed to bounce up and down a few more times, clenching himself round his brother’s cock until Taneleer came, shooting his load into his brother. 

The moment En Dwi came you knew you were close yourself, just watching another’s pleasure and ultimate downfall was enough to bring you to the edge from which you know there is no return. Your body started to shake as you held your breath, waiting for the inevitable orgasm to wreck you. As Taneleer came he sucked on your clit a little harder then swirled his tongue round gently, this was all it took, you cried out his name as you came. 

It took you a few moment to regain your composure, as you sat, lifted off Taneleer’s face now, bent over, sweating and hot. You felt the weight of En Dwi leave the bed, then slowly, with unsteady legs you lifted yourself off Taneleer.

You looked down at his red face, covered in your juices, he still had the look of confusion written on his face. 

You went to speak but your mouth was dry, before you could do anything you needed to clean up. You reached a hand out to the older man and helped him to his feet. Taneleer pulled you into a naked embrace and kissed you gently, you could taste yourself on his lips, not that you minded.

“Come on, let’s get cleaned up,” you whispered as you led him to the bathroom from whence En Dwi was emerging, towel wrapped round his waist. 

You remained in silence whilst in the bathroom, but helped one another to get clean. You filled a sink with hot water and soap, you turned to Taneleer, hot towel in hands and wiped his face down. After his face was clean and the cloth rinsed out, you moved down to his chest and belly, making sure of his brother’s cum was gone. Then gently you cleaned his cock and balls, unable to resist licking it clean for a moment before applying the cloth. He gave a small moan of pleasure.

“Too much,” he said quietly.

You smiled as you stood back up, “I know, I’m sorry, just pushing my luck.”

“Now let’s clean you up.”

You didn’t protest, just stood and watched Taneleer get to work, the care he put into cleaning you, to patting you dry with a towel, marking each area with a kiss when he was done. 

You walked back out into the bedroom, En Dwi was laid in bed waiting for you both. Neither of you said a word, just walked over to him, still naked, and climbed in, with you in the middle. 

En Dwi pulled a blanket over you all and you lay in silence, content, in a matter of minutes you could have fallen asleep. 

“Now come here my dear,” Taneleer opened up his arms to you, you snuggled down into his broad chest as he wrapped his arms round you. En Dwi leaned into you and nuzzled into your side. 

You lost track of time as the three of you cuddled one another, it was only when Taneleer broke the silence you remembered where you were. 

“Brother, how thoughtful to pay us a visit,” Taneleer mused. 

En Dwi laughed, “You know how I miss the games of our youth.”

En Dwi lifted himself from your side and gave you a gentle kiss, then leant over to kiss Taneleer. He then got up and dressed himself before announcing his exit.

“I shall see you both at dinner, make sure you are prompt!” He said as he spoke.

When En Dwi shut the door behind him, Taneleer nuzzled into your hair. 

“I adore you, you must know that,” he stroked your cheek as he spoke.

You hated the softness, simply because you weren’t sure whether you could trust it, too many times you’d been caught off guard. Promises from others to love you forever and when it came down to it.

A tear rolled down your cheek, you felt thankful that he wasn’t at eye level with you so you could hide the tears from him. But as you let the first tear fall, you were unable to hold back the tears and soon your body was shaking.

“Hey, hey now, no crying okay?” Taneleer took you in his arms and lifted you up a little so you he could look at you, he wiped away a tear.

You nodded, trying to swallow the sorrow. 

He placed his fingers on your chin and lifted it gently so you were staring at him. 

“Oh my dear, out of all the things I have laid eyes upon, all the beauties I have collected, you must know, you are by far my greatest treasure.”

His words pushed you over the edge as a loud cry followed by violent sobs erupted from your chest. Taneleer reached down the side of the bed for his fur cloak and wrapped it round you.

“Hey y/n I love you, I love you okay?” He pulled you close into his chest. “Don’t you ever think I or my brother would let you go, we’ll protect you, I promise.”

You buried your head in his chest and held him tightly, only now truly believing his words.

“Maybe we should just do nothing for a bit,” he whispered.


End file.
